Lorsque les jumeaux s'improvisent matchmaker
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque 2 garçons se tombent dessus lors d'une soirée spéciale organiser par les jumeaux pour la Saint-Valentin? Surtout si l'un d'eux n'arrive pas à détacher le regard de l'autre, qui se doit d'être parfait.


Avertissement: Je sais que les propos de Draco au début peuvent être insultant envers les homosexuels, mais je tiens a préciser que ce n'est pas mon point de vue à moi, étant bi moi-même je suis assez ouverte d'esprit.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1 Potion plus qu'explosive**

-Et comme si c'était pas assez, il faut se coltiner les Serpentard en double potion pour un vendredi soir.

-Ron arrête dont de chialer. Ca pourrait être pire. Exprima Hermione avec son ton réprobateur.

-Facile à dire pour toi Mione. T'es avec le "beau" Zabini, qui se fait galant avec toi.

-Surement juste pour t'avoir dans son lit, c'est son genre. Cru bon d'ajouter Ron , complètement jaloux.

-Tandis que moi je suis pogné avec Mister-Malfoy-Je-Suis-Le-Roi-=Du-Monde-des-Potions.

-Bah on peut pas dire que les potions est ta meilleure matière Harry.

-Hermione, comment veux-tu que j'essaie de m'améliorer ou étant avec cette fouine de Malfoy? Cette tête enflée m'énerve au plus au point, donc impossible de me concentrer.

-On l'avait remarquer ca! Toute l'école le sait depuis des années.

-Faut dire que vous êtes assez démonstratif de votre haine. Il doit être jaloux parce que tu pogne plus que lui ou du moin du fait que toi tu as plus de possibilité que lui, puisque t'es bi, alors que lui n'est qu'un pauvre homophobe.

-T'as raison Ginny, mais peut-être qu'il est juste refoulé! Hypothésa Luna qui passait à coté du groupe.

-Et la si tu te grouille pas Harry, on va être en retard en potion!

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Malfoy s'engueuler avec Parkinson qui pleurniche parce qu'elle n'est pas avec son Dracinouchet d'amour , en classe de potion et que le blond a osé répondre quelque chose du genre , que au moins ça lui faisait des vacances!

-Youpi ! En plus il a l'air d'humeur massacrante! Dit Harry. Si jamais je ne survie pas et bien je suis heureux d'avoir passé ces années avec vous. Rajouta-t-il faussement dramatique en franchissant la porte de la classe de potion.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place. C'est-à-dire au fond de la classe, à côté du Serpentard blond au tempérament venimeux.

-Salut Malfoy! T'es d'humeur radieuse aujourd'hui, à ce que je vois!

-Ta gueule Potter et ne t'avise pas de faire cramer la potion cette fois!

-J'y peux rien moi si l'assistant de Rogue est aussi sex...

"Oulah , il ne va pas bien le Serpentard. Il commence avec un simple avertissement et pas d'insulte. D'habitude il ne se gène pas pour sur-démontrer mon incompétence en potion, bah ça c'est selon son point de vue. Parce que depuis que j'ai eu le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlée entre les main, et bien j'ai découvert que les potions, ca pouvait être cool quand tu t'y connais. Il a donc passé un été intensif à apprendre les potions.

Harry partit dans la contemplation de l'assistant de Rogue, Anthony Fillentroat. Un ancien Serpentard pour sur. Il est un peu plus ouvert d'esprit que Malfoy, du moins c'est ce qu'Harry déduit des œillades que ce dernier lui jette. Un petit clin d'œil par ci, un sourire par la. Comment ne pas craquer pour ce stagiaire à la chevelure de feu? Surtout avec le pantalon plus qu'ajusté, en peau de dragon qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

-Potter arrête de baver comme une lycéenne et va donc chercher les ingrédients! Aboya presque Draco.

-T'es jaloux parce que c'est pas sur toi que je bave? Ou parce que j'ai parfaitement répondu à ton parrain adoré?

-Ta gueule Potter!

-Ha mais qu'il est grognon aujourd'hui le Malfoy. C'est la dispute avec Parkinson qui t'affecte autant?

Grognement de la part du blond qui serrait déjà les poings.

-Je suis certain que si tu vas t'excuser tu ne seras pas seul dans ton lit cette nuit. Ah et ton papinouchet va être content.

Oui Harry était vraiment de bonne humeur. Pouvoir ruiner le reste de la journée de Malfoy le faisait sourire encore plus. Surtout qu'il pouvait facilement voir que le blonde était de plus en plus déconcentrer et donc moins précis dans la manipulation des ingrédients.

Et arriva ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver lorsqu'on est déconcentré en potion.

KABOOM

Un nuage multicolore apparut autour du chaudron, pour ensuite les envelopper. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent avec un style gothique. D'après les explications d'Anthony, ils sont pogner avec ce look pour au minimum 24h.

-Que QUOI? Draco voulait perdre connaissance. Il était impensable qu'il passe ne serait-ce que 24h ainsi avec du crayon autour des yeux et même d vernis noir sur les ongles. Il n'est pas une tapette comme Harry ehh Potter. "Quoique plutôt viril le Gryffy pour un homo... " Ses pensées ne dévièrent pas très longtemps. Il est un Malfoy! Tout bon Malfoy, doit être digne de la Haute-Société. Il se doit d'être parfait. Tel est la loi des Malfoy!

Harry lui, n'avait pas encore vu le changement, n'ayant pas vu son reflet dans le chaudron. Il se sentait juste plus serré dans ses jeans... eh pantalon. "Ehh wow minute la, je portais des jeans i minutes. Il regarda et effectivement ce n'était plus ses jeans qu'il portait, mais bel et bien un pantalon en cuir de dragon du même genre que ceux que portent Anthony.

-Aille Malfoy, j'ai toujours su que t'étais un Emo-emotionnel! Se moqua Seamus en croisant le Serpentard à la sortie du cours.

-Ta gueule Finnigan. On va voir qui sera le plus Emo lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi! Ragea le blond en le visant de sa baguette. (magique bien sur :P) Il fut malencontreusement interrompu par Dumbledore.

-Un peu de retenu M. Malfoy! M. Finnigan n'y est pour rien aux effets de votre potion raté.

Aillant entendu la voix du directeur, le professeur Rogue se pointa le nez à la porte de sa classe. En voyant le regard noir que son oncle lui lança, Draco grogna et partit vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Argg ce vieux fou à le don de débarquer au mauvais moment! Grommela le blond à ses acolytes qui ne firent qu'approuver, comme toujours.

-Ouais, ce vieux sénil nous empêche de nous amuser! Ajouta Goyle, tout fier d'avoir pu dire quelque chose. Il envoya un sourire frimeur a Crabbe.

-Mais Draco t'es un maître pour ce qui est de la magie et des potions. Tu vas trouver quelque chose! La ce fut au tour de Crabbe d'envoyer un sourire hautain a son collègue.

-Je suis le meilleur, c'est vrai! Dit le blond avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux gris tornade.

X-x-X-x-X-xX

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review est toujours apprécié pour ammener l'inspiration :P hihihih nah mais sérieux j'ai avoir votre opinion :)

_xXxAngelSoulxXx_


End file.
